Ils n'avaient que treize ans
by Sunflower Prescott
Summary: Enterrement de Ben Hargreeves, 2002, un soleil resplandissant et 5 enfants pleurant la mort de leur frère.


Wow première fic umbrella academy et j'écris sur Klaus et Ben, si surprenant (l'ironie est présente), bon j'espère que vous allez aimer même si je suis bien ivre en écrivant ça, oui j'écris pas trop mal pour une personne bourrée c'est un de mes talents xD, en tout cas bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review des familles qui fait plaisir !

Pas de romance ! Même si je ship Klaus/Ben, cette fic est certifiée sans romance aucune !

* * *

Il faisait beau, un immense soleil éblouissait les yeux de tous les Hargreeves réunis dans le jardin, autour d'une statue représentant un garçon qui fut l'un d'entre eux il y a de cela quelques jours encore. C'était ironique, ce soleil éblouissant, alors que des torrents de larmes s'écoulaient sur les joues de tous les enfants présents à ce moment.

"Si quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose, c'est le moment !" dit sèchement la voix du vieux père Hargreeves, qui n'avait pas changé de ton même pour l'occasion de l'enterrement d'un de ses fils.

Tous les enfants relevèrent les yeux à ce moment là, mais personne ne semblaient savoir quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Luther ne fasse un pas vers la statue et ne la regarde de haut en bas.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé, Ben, tu étais celui qui en avait le plus besoin au final" finit-il par dire après un long moment à ne rien faire d'autre que fixer la statue à l'effigie de leur frère.

Klaus, qui jusqu'alors fixait ses pieds pour s'empêcher de pleurer, releva la tête en haussant un sourcil.

* * *

_Ben était étalé sur le lit de son frère, son t-shirt légèrement relevé au dessus de son nombril, les tentacules qui sortaient de son ventre se baladant autour de lui._

_"C'est marrant, des fois c'est mes pires ennemies, mais des fois j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir un animal !"_

_Klaus, qui était assit sur son bureau jusqu'alors, apparut à ses côtés soudainement._

_"Tu lui as trouvé un petit nom ?" se moqua-t-il légèrement._

_"Figure toi que oui ! Je l'ai appelé numéro huit !_

_\- Comme si on avait besoin d'un frère emmerdant de plus !" répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux dans une expression ennuyée, causant un rire chez son frère._

_"Moque toi autant que tu veux mais j'ai l'impression d'être le plus fort et indépendant de nous tous ! Si quelqu'un vient me chercher j'ai qu'à relever mon t-shirt et à le menacer, tu verras quand on devra se débrouiller seul qui c'est qui gèrera le mieux !" avait rit Ben et Klaus l'avait suivit. Après tout il n'avait pas tort._

* * *

"Ben était le plus sage de nous tous !" ajouta ensuite Diego d'une voix qui tentait de cacher sa tristesse, sortant Klaus de ses souvenirs. Cette fois, le jeune numéro qutre fronça les sourcils en se mettant à son tour à fixer de ses yeux rouges, pas seulement à cause des larmes, la statue représentant celui qu'il avait longtemps appelé son frère préféré. 

* * *

_"File moi la bouteille connard !_

_\- Il est passé où le Ben officiellement récompensé fils parfait de l'année ?_

_\- Mort et enterré avec ton intelligence !_

_\- Ouch ça fait mal ça !"_

_Klaus, vaincu par les paroles de Ben, attrapa la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait fait entrer discrètement dans la "Umbrella Academy" et qui gisait sur le sol à ses côtés, et la tendit à son frère allongé sur le lit._

_"Tiens, ingrat de frère !"_

_Ben l'attrapa sans un merci et commença à boire dirèctement au goulot. Ils avaient treize ans, Cinq venait de disparaître, et Ben buvait pour la première fois de sa vie. Visiblement ça ne lui réussissait pas._

_"Si papa apprend ça, tu vas perdre ton statut de fis parfait tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" rigola Klaus en lui prenant la bouteille des mains pour en boire à son tour. La seule chose qui lui répondit fut un doigt levé dans sa direction._

_"Wow, je ne te pensais pas aussi vulgaire !" se moqua le numéro quatre en tendant de nouveau la bouteille à son frère qui la fixa longuement d'un regard vide._

_"Klaus, je crois que je vais vomir..."_

_Ledit Klaus écarquilla grand les yeux et attrapa vite son frère qu'il conduisit jusqu'aux toilettes le plus discrètement possible. S'ils se faisaient attraper par leur père ils étaient mort._

_Heureusement pour eux, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait attraper._

* * *

"Ben était quelqu'un de si joyeux, toujours prêt à rire et à s'amuser !" ajouta Allison d'une voix larmoyante et cassée.

Klaus renifla dédaigneusement, un peu trop bruyamment, s'attirant un regard mauvais de la part de Luther. Il haussa alors les épaules ainsi que les sourcils et roula des yeux.

* * *

_"J'en ai vraiment marre, ça fait mal, je suis un monstre, j'ai tué tellement de gens que je peux même plus les compter sur les doigts de mes deux mains, et si j'en avais trois en plus je pourrais pas le faire non plus !" était en train de s'énerver Ben qui tournait en rond dans la chambre de son frère, tapant des pieds rageusement._

_"Calme toi, Benouchet, t'y es pour rien !"_

_Ledit Benouchet s'arrêta soudainement, fixant son frère d'un regard noir._

_" C'est pas toi qui a tué tous ces gens Klaus, c'est pas toi qui rentre de mission couvert de sang à chaque fois, c'est pas toi qui les vois mourir !_

_\- Non, mais c'est moi qui continue de les voir après." dit-il assez calmement en haussant les épaules. Ben se calma presque aussitôt, un air désolé et coupable voilant désormais ses iris noirs._

_"Et en plus je rajoute des traumatismes à mon frère !" conclut-il, éclatant en sanglot, se tenant difficilement debout._

_Klaus, jusqu'alors allongé nonchalamment sur le lit, écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un coup pour prendre la petite boule de nervosité dans ses bras._

_"Je t'en ai jamais voulu !" affirma-t-il en caressant le dos de Ben alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui, serrant le tissu de son t-shirt entre ses mains. "Et je t'en voudrais jamais !" ajouta-t-il en laissant une de ses mains aller se perdre dans les cheveux noirs de son frère, dont les sanglots s'intensifièrent._

* * *

Un long silence planait à présent dans la cour. Luther continuait de fixer Klaus, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, d'un air mauvais, Diego serrait la main de sa mère pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde, Allison se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire trop de bruit en pleurant, et Pogo tenait l'urne funéraire de Ben entre ses mains, fixant le sol d'un air désolé. Comme toujours, Vanya se tenait prêt de leur père, qui ne semblait pas atteint le moins du monde par la mort d'un de ses enfants.

"Bon, hé bien, si tout le monde a dit ce qu'il avait à dire, nous pouvons y aller !" dit-il fermement en faisant signe à Pogo qu'il pouvait y aller avec l'urne.

Mais alors que le singe parlant avançait pour répandre les cendres autour de la statue, Vanya prit la parole, ce qui était assez inhabituel en fait.

"Ben était intelligent, il s'amusait toujours avec moi, il savait voir les qualités de chaque personnes autour de lui, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Tu vas me manquer, Ben !"

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Klaus pour éclater de rire.

"Il aura fallu attendre quatre personne pour que quelqu'un dise enfin quelque chose de vrai à propos de Ben !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune garçon, que tout le monde savait sous drogues, et Luther leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tais toi Klaus, tu es le seul qui n'a rien dit depuis le début !

\- Peut-être parce que j'étais trop occupé à écouter toutes vos conneries !" renchérit-il en continuant de rire. Rire qui se faisait de plus en plus hystérique.

"Ben était un gars qui savait s'amuser, il était fort, indépendant, légèrement torturé par, oh je sais pas, peut-être un monstre d'une dimension parallèle dans son corps, il était intelligent, loyal, il ne tenait pas l'alcool, ses câlins étaient une des meilleures thérapie contre tout et n'importe quoi, il voulait tester des tas de choses dans la vie, il voulait vivre, et voilà à quoi ça l'a conduit toutes ces missions de merde, toute votre ignorance !" éclata Klaus, qui riait toujours comme un dément.

"Numéro quatre, ça suffit !" intervint son père.

"Non ! C'est vous le principal coupable ! Vous et votre putain de volonté à vouloir nous faire être des super héros à même pas neuf ans, grâce à ça, en une seule année, deux de vos fils ont disparus, j'espère que vous êtes fier de vous ! Surtout, ne répondez pas, je sais que vous l'êtes, après tout vous avez réussi à sauver le monde tant de fois grâce à nous !"

Diego, bien qu'il ne dise rien, sembla assez heureux de voir son père se faire hurler dessus. Luther, quant à lui, s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche.

"Vraiment, ne parle pas c'est pas la peine !" dit Klaus en secouant la tête et en rentrant dans la grande demeure Hargreeves et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Resté seuls dans la cour, le reste de la famille se regarda tour à tour dans les yeux, ne sachant trop que dire.

Dans sa chambre, Klaus fourrait sa valise de toute sorte d'affaires qui lui seraient plus ou moins utiles dans sa future vie de personne indépendante. Si elles étaient inutiles il s'en foutait, le plus important était que cela fasse effet, que son départ soit remarqué, et que la plupart de ses affaires lui rappellent Ben. Il lui manquait. Rageusement, il essuya une des nombreuses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues trempées et ferma sa valise.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune numéro quatre était loin de la demeure familiale, sa valise à la main, traînant dans les rues d'une grande ville dont le nom lui échappait, prêt à affronter sa nouvelle vie, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de par où commencer. Après tout il n'avait que treize ans.


End file.
